custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vets
Vets/Madame Giry's Tale is the second part of the 9th episode from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. When Baby Bop's teddy bear gets a boo boo, Barney and Riff set up a pretend veterinarian office to fix her right up. Song List # Our Animal Friends # The Boo Boo Song # The Vet Song # Me and My Teddy # I Love You # Madame Giry's Story (The Fairground) Trivia * After not being used for 9 years, the song, "Our Animal Friends" returns in this episode, since "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing". Air date September 28, 2006 Written by Jim Lewis Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Veterinarian Check-Up Characters Barney Baby Bop Riff Bridget Claire Emma Madame Giry Raoul Plot:"Madame Giry," Raoul said. "Please, monsieur" Madame Giry cuts him off. "I know no more than anyone else." "That's not true!" "Monsieur, don't ask," They enter Madame Giry's room "There have been too many accidents." "Accidents?" Raoul grabs her arm. "Please, Madame Giry...for all our sakes." Madame Giry took a deep breath. "Very well," She leads him to her room. She locks the door and lights a candle. "It was years ago," She began the story about The Phantom's past. "There was a traveling fair in the city," Madame Giry told the story. "Gypsies." Madame Giry is a teen in her year, there are tents and entertainment all around. "I was very young," Madame Giry continued. "Studying to be a ballerina. One of many. Living in the dormitories of the opera house. "See the wonder from the East," A gypsy woman said. There is a flexible woman, a stretch out man, a bearded woman, and a man begging the girls to come in his tent. "Come," He said luring them in. "Come. Come inside. Come and see the Devil's Child." As everyone entered a group of crowd is surrounding a cage, inside the cage is a little boy with a sack on his head covering his face and a rope around his ankle attached to the bar of the cage. He is holding a monkey doll with cymbals in it's hands. The man enters the cage and kicks the monkey doll out of his hands while beating him with a stick. "Behold," He said removing the sack from his head, he quickly hid his face in the hay straws. "Mesdames and messieurs, The Devil's child!" Everyone laughs at the boy and throws coins, all except Madame Giry who just stood there sadly, she felt sorry for the boy. "Devil's child," The man continued his act, as the crowd left he picks up the coins, Madame Giry is the last to exit but she saw the little boy untie his rope and wrap it around the man's neck. The man is choking for air but died, Madame Giry rushes to the cage and grabs the boy's hand. She knew she is doing the right thing, as they try to escape a man enters the tent and sees them with a dead body. "Murder!" He cried out. "Murder!" The two of them exit and run away. A guard rushes into the tent hearing the man crying out. "Which way?!" He asked. "That way! That way!" "He's getting away!" The angry mob searches for the boy all around the city. Madame Giry quickly hides The Phantom through a small window in the abandoned opera theater, The Phantom enters the room and Madame Giry enters as well, grabs his hand, and leads him to a secret place to hide. "I hid him from the world and it's cruelties," Madame Giry said as we head back to the present. "He has known nothing else of life since then except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician. A genius, Monsieur." "But clearly, Madame Giry," Raoul spoke. "Genius has turned to madness." Category:2006 episodes Category:Scary scenes Category:Flashback scenes Category:Horror scenes